Everything is great
by Raven2194
Summary: Sequel to True Feelings: High school Taking a 3 year time skip to when Tori is in near her last month of her senior year of high school and Adam is finished with his Junior year of College.
1. What's Wrong?

**Summary: **Sequel to True Feelings: High school Taking a 3 year time skip to when Tori is in near her last month of her senior year of high school and Adam is finished with his Junior year of College.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Adam's POV Outside of Degrassi**

It's been a crazy 3 years since I graduated from Degrassi. During the time period Tori and I broke up about two times because it always led to one of us thinking that we were getting cheated on. Every time it was huge misunderstanding. Tori as changed a bit over the years. She still enjoys pageants but know how to respect other people when it comes to it. She is the spirits squads captain and on the yearbook committee. Tristan is still her best friend and finally has his own boyfriend to be around name Brian Johnson they been together since November of his senior year.

Drew and Bianca are getting ready for their first child she is only 2 months and craving a whole lot of stuff it's crazy. They live in there own place. I also live in my own place and the funny part is Drew and I are neighbors ever since we graduated from Degrassi. My appearance is different from back then I have more muscles then what I did in high school. I also have a few tattoos one was on my back was my last name another were on my shoulder were two doves with my parents names and a third tattoo was 'Stay Strong' on my chest. When I get married to Tori I plan on getting her name or initials tattoo on me with some design.

Since my classes are over I came to pick up Tori. I was waiting in the driveway for her to get out. The passenger door opened and close.

"Hey Cutie." She said kissing my cheek.

"Hello gorgeous." I said.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Can we go to the drug store then to your house." She said.

"Of course but what for?" I asked her.

"I just need to grab something quickly and then I will be out." She said.

"Okay is Tristan coming?" I asked.

"No!" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He is with his little boyfriend." She said as I was driving to the drug store.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I asked.

"No. I got it. I will be right back." She said.

"Alright." I said. She was in there for about 10 minutes before she came out.

"Okay I am ready." She said.

"Okay. What did you buy?" I asked.

"A few snacks and stuff." She said.

"Alright." I said when we got to my house she ran to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I will be right back." She said.

"Okay." I said confused. After 10 minutes she came out of the bathroom.

"You're an asshole." She said. Hitting me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You got me pregnant you jerk." She said.

"I did what?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, which means you're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy." She said.

"Okay. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Keep the baby." She said.

"Should we make a doctors appointment?" I asked her.

"I already did a week ago and they said I was pregnant and did an ultrasound." She said.

"Then why did you get another pregnancy test?" I asked.

"I was hoping it was a bad dream." She said.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"Three months." She said.

"Okay. Now we are having a kid around the same time as Drew and Bianca." I said.

"Yeah." she said.

"We can do this." I said.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Let's just stay here and talk." She said.

"Okay." I said.

We lay in my bed talking about what we were going to do and how everything was going to work out when we had classes. She fell asleep right away but I just stayed up a little longer to think about this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Adam's apartment**

I woke up to hearing someone throwing up. I look to the other side of the bed and there was no Tori. I got up and walked to the bathroom. 'Must be morning sickness.' I thought to myself. When I got to the bathroom her head was in the toilet and hair was going everywhere.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her hair so I could hold it.

"No-" she said cutting herself off by continuing to throw up. "I really wish this wasn't happening right now." She said standing up and brushing her teeth.

"You're done?" I asked curious.

"Yeah its been like that for the last month and half." She said.

"Wait so you been throwing up and I haven't notice it?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Since it is the end of May you been pregnant since the end of February." I said.

"Yes Adam we talked about this last night." She said smiling.

"I know that but I just can't believe that we are going to become parents soon." I said.

"I can't wait to find out if were having a boy or a girl." She said.

"It's a boy." I said smirking.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I don't want a girl just yet." He said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I need my son to help protect my daughter." I said smiling.

"NO! You will not do that to our daughter if we have a girl." She said.

"Can't promise you anything." I said smiling.

"Yes you can. I'm going to take a shower so I can get this vomit out of my hair." She said.

"Alright." I said. She went to turn on the water and I left the bathroom shutting the door. I waited 5 minutes before I walked to my dresser drawer. I opened it and moved some of my boxers around before I found the little brown box that had been hidden. I heard the bathroom door open so I quickly shut my drawer and looked behind me. She looked up at me confused. She only came out of the bathroom with a towel on but the water was still running.

"What was that about?" She asked. Coming close to me.

"Nothing to worry about babe." I said looking down at her nervously.

"Adam, Don't lie to me." She said.

"I'm not lying though." I said.

"Adam! Serious what's in your drawer?" She said getting closer to me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Adam you wouldn't be acting like this if it was nothing." She said.

"There is nothing in my drawer." I said.

"Then move out of the way so I can see for myself." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please just do it because if it is nothing then you would be fine with me looking in your drawer." She said getting closer she moved her lips to mine and started to kiss me passionately. I was losing every ounce of thought it felt like my brain was going numb when she kissed me. The way I just forget what is going on when our lips meet is crazy but understandable since we will be dating for 5 years when October comes along. When she pulled away. I realized I was up against the wall and she was about to open my drawer. When she opened my drawer she found the box and picked it up.

"This is what you were hiding a box?" she asked oblivious to what was actually in it.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" She asked still confused. I walked over to her and grabbed the box from her.

"I was going to give this to you when you graduate but since you already found it I might as well give it to you now." I said with the box in my hand.

"Alright show me the present you got me." She said smiling. I opened the box, which had a nicer looking box inside of it that came from a jewelry shop. I got on one knee and opened the box to show a diamond ring.

"Victoria Santamaria we been through everything in the five years that I known you. You saw my bad and good as I saw yours. You showed me even in the toughest situations you will always be by my side. I know that I want to have even more with you. I want to always be the one to be able to wake up next to you to meet your smiling face. Will you marry me?" I asked her staring at her the whole time. She started to have tears in her eyes.

"Yes Adam a thousand times yes." She said as I got off my knee and kissed her lips. I pulled out the ring and put it on her finger.

"I was going to wait to give that to you." I said.

"I'm glad that you didn't." she said smiling.

"Now we have two sets of news to tell everyone." I said.

"Yeah I'm going to go finish taking my shower." She said.

"Okay I am going to ask if people can come over at 2 in the afternoon since it is 9 in the morning." I said.

"Alright I will be out in thirty." She said smiling at me. I called and text everyone asking if they could over and they all said yes surprisingly because they are usually busy. I was lying on the bed when Tori came out of the bathroom with only a towel on she was wet still from her shower. She went to the dresser but I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist then I kissed her shoulder.

"Adam stop I need to get dress." She said.

"I prefer you the way you are." I said.

"Adam this is how I got pregnant so go take a cold shower and stop." She said pushing me away.

"Those mood swings come fast then I thought they would." I said and she just giggles. I walked to the shower and jumped in quickly. When I was finished I got dress and notice Tori was sleeping. I sat next to her and took out my computer and did some research since I have nothing to do. I did research on things for a baby. I did some online shopping too. I was actually really excited. In about a month or so we will find out our baby's gender. Around 11 I decided to run to the store to grab some drinks for everyone. I decided I should probably get some alcohol for her parents and mine since I was 21. When I returned it was 1:30 and Tori was awake. She was sitting downstairs watching T.V.

"Hello beautiful." I said kissing her forehead after putting the bags.

"Hey so what should we order for lunch?" She asked.

"We can order pizza because it would be much easier." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"We can get a Cheese pizza and some hot wings." She said.

"Alright. Are you craving anything on your pizza?" I asked.

"No Adam." She said smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to order." I said and she just nodded. I order from the usual place. It was 1:50 and my brother and Bianca was already over here.

"What is the news little brother?" Drew asked.

"I will tell you when everyone is here." I said.

"Okay." He said. "Did you get enough nerve to finally ask her to marry you?" He asked.

"Not yet." I said lying.

"Okay." He said. When 2 came around everyone was here. My parents, her parents, Eli, Clare, Tristan, Fiona, Imogen, and Alli.

"Why did you call all of us here?" My mom asked.

"We called you here to tell you two things that have recently happened." I said.

"One is that I am pregnant." Tori said.

"The other one is that were engaged." I said looking at them waiting for a responds out of our parents. The four of them looked at each other and smiled even though it took Tori's dad a minute.

"Congratulations." My mom said.

"Can we tell you a secret though?" Tori's mom asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"We already knew you were pregnant. If you thought I didn't know you were throwing up every morning. Your crazy." She said smiling.

"Congratulations." Everyone else said. We all hugged and smiled and joked around. The pizza finally came and we all talked and enjoy each other's company until it was time for them to go home.

"I can't believe my dad is fine with this." Tori said.

"I think its because I been dating you or a while." I said.

"Yeah. Lets go to bed." She said.

"Alright." I said when we went straight to bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	3. Gender and Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Doctor office: month later**

"I really have to go to the bathroom." Tori complained.

"Sweetheart you only have to wait a few more minutes to check on your baby and to find out the gender." Samantha said. (Tori's mom)

"Okay but this is all your fault." Tori said pointing at me.

"Those hormones are awful." I said laughing. Then my mom hit my shoulder.

"This isn't funny. I'm getting big." Tori said looking at her stomach.

"Honestly your getting bigger then I was when I was pregnant with you." Samantha said.

"What!" Tori said.

"I have to agree with your mother on this one. When Bianca hit her three months she wasn't as big as you were." My mom said.

"Just great I'm fat also." Tori said.

"Your not fat." I said.

"What do you call it?" She asked glaring at me.

"A baby growing in you." I said.

"Just shut up!" she said hitting me with her purse.

"Your mean to me." I said to her looking away.

"You did this to me." She had thrown back.

"Last time I checked it took two to mingle." I said.

"Whatever Adam." She said then finally her name was called and all four of us went into the room. The doctor was making small talk with us when she put the Gel on Tori's belly.

"Do you hear that you baby is quite healthy?" She said.

"Wow." I said.

"Wait what is this?" The doctor asked herself.

"What is wrong?" Tori asked worried.

"It looks like your having babies." She said.

"What do you mean by babies?" I asked.

"Your having twins." She said.

"I think I need to sit down." I said sitting in the chair.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah just find." I said.

"That will explain why your belly is getting bigger sooner." Samantha said.

"Do you know the genders? When are they due?" Tori asked.

"It looks like your having a boy and a girl. November 15. That is correct so you should be very careful and relax when you get home and have your boyfriend take care of your every need." She said wiping the gel off of her.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"I will be right back with the picture of your baby then you can make another appointment next month." She said.

"Okay." Tori said as the doctor walked away. "Are you okay?" Tori asked me.

"Yeah, we just have a lot of work to do to prepare for them." I said.

"At least we got both our girl and boy." She said smiling.

"I really wish it was double boys instead of a boy and a girl." I said crossing my arms.

"Well to bad Adam your going to have to deal with a girl now." She said smirking and pushing me. We got the picture and made the appointment and left. We were going out to eat with our mothers.

"What do you have against girls?" My mom asked when we got in the car.

"Nothing I just want boys then a girl so my sons can protect my daughter. I hope he comes out first." I said smirking.

"Oh boy not you too." Sam said.

"What do you mean mom?" Tori asked.

"Your father was hoping for a grandson first so he can teach him how to protect his future granddaughter." Sam said.

"Oh no." Tori said.

"See I'm not the only one feeling this way." I said.

"Okay we get it. What about Omar, Audra?" Tori said and asked.

"He hopes the same thing but since he is having a grandchild from both he was hoping Adam and you had a boy just incase Bianca and Drew had a girl so I don't know if he will make a big deal yet. He might be praying for another boy so they can both protect his granddaughter." Audra said.

"Oh great." She said.

"Yes I know what I'm going to doing tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah taking care of me." Tori said.

"For a little bit then going to talk to Dad, Roger, and Drew." I said.

"No you're not going to do that to our daughter Adam." She said while hitting me.

"Stop hitting me." I said while stilling getting hit.

"Then promise me you won't do it." She said.

"I can't promise you anything." I said.

"Then your going to be having an awful rest of your life." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your marrying me, which means you will pay everyday you be stupid." She said.

"Awe your cute." I said. We finally got to the restaurant. We were still talking about the babies. When we were done we went baby shopping for some onesies, bottles, diapers, furniture, and other things for babies.

When we got home it was 8 but it was 9 when we finally agreed where to put all new baby stuff. We bought diapers, wipes, cloths, changing table, and baby cloths. I might be early but we think it would be better if we had a head start especially since were having twins. We plan on getting diapers every time we go shopping so we can have enough. When we were done we went to bed. One of the things I hate about her being pregnant is that she can't lie on my chest and fall asleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

I been up all morning taking care of Tori since she wanted me to make her breakfast and spend all my time with her until my mom, Bianca and her mom went shopping. When they left I spent time with Drew, Roger and my dad.

"My wife wasn't telling me what Tori is having." Roger said.

"Same here." Dad said.

"I wonder why." I said.

"Please tell me your having a boy." Roger said and my dad said.

"Well yeah but-" I said but was cut off by Roger.

"But What?" He asked.

"Were also having a girl." I said.

"Your having twins." Drew said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Just great now we don't know which one is coming out first." Roger said.

"Why couldn't you make two boys?" My dad said.

"Why couldn't I just make one baby that was a boy." I said.

"Damn I'm happy Bianca is only having one." Drew said.

"I hope your having a boy." I said.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Even if I have a daughter I will have two guys to protect my daughter and if you have a daughter. It would be hard for my son to protect both of them if they are both having a problem with a boy." I said.

"He is right Drew." Dad said.

"Seriously you better hope your having a son." Roger said.

"I agree with you guys and everything but what are we going to do with Bianca and Tori when they even know that we are actually planning to keep our future daughters safe." Drew said.

"We only have to hide until it's safe or just go in head on." I said.

"Yeah but Bianca is scary." Drew said.

"I have it worst I have double the hormones." I said.

"Yeah good luck with that." Drew said.

"Yeah think of it this way once she starts her third trimester you will be praying for it to be over because that is when it gets worst." Roger said.

"Yeah it's not walk in the park." Dad said.

"Thanks for your help and everything but you don't need to make us nervous just yet." I said.

"Well maybe you should have never gotten my little girl pregnant." Roger said.

"She was doing all the work." I said but then quickly covered my mouth.

"What did you say?" He asked as he was coming closer to me but my dad and brother grabbed him. "Let go of me." He said.

"Sorry Roger I know what he said was wrong but attacking him isn't the answer." My dad said. That still didn't calm him down. He was still coming closer to me. He grabbed my shirt by the collar then the girls walked inside the door and saw Roger grabbing my shirt and my Dad and brother trying to stop him.

"What is going on here?" Tori asked.

"Your fiancé said a stupid comment." Drew said.

"Now I'm going to kill him for it." Roger said.

"Daddy let him go." Tori said. Roger looked at me and pushed me away. My dad and Drew let go of him.

"Sorry." I said to Roger.

"What did he say anyway for you to grab him like that?" Samantha asked. I started to slowly walk out of the room because I knew I was about to be in more trouble then what I was in.

"We were talking about how bad the trimester is going to get and I said 'Well maybe you should have never gotten my little girl pregnant' then Adam decided to say 'She was doing all the work.'" Roger explained.

"You said WHAT!" Tori yelled while walking into my direction.

"I didn't mean for that to come out. You see I wasn't thinking and it just came out of my mouth. I didn't mean to." I said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you said it." Tori said.

"Your just mad because it's true you were doing all the work." I said covering my mouth again. 'Why do I keep putting my foot in mouth' I thought to myself. She started to come closer to me.

"I'm going to kill you." She said throwing her purse at me.

"Can someone help me?" I asked.

"Your on your own on this one son." Dad said.

"Sorry little bro." Drew said.

"Drew you don't help me I will throw you under the bus so fast that you won't know what hit you." I said to him.

"With what?" he asked testing me.

"I will tell Bianca what you really thought of her when she put on that dress today." I said while getting hit with objects.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"I would." I said.

"Fine." He said getting up. "Tori this isn't helping your just making a mess and you might have broken a few things that you liked." Drew said. She stopped throwing things.

"Fine but I'm not done with you just yet." Tori said pointing at me and I just gulped.

"I will see you guys later I have to go run a few errands." I said as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. 'I'm so dead when I go back home.' I thought to myself. I was out for about an hour before I came back and nobody was there. I went inside the house quietly but didn't know that she was watching T.V. in the living room.

"You finally returned." She said from behind me and I jumped.

"Yeah." I said.

"I can't believe you said that to my dad." Tori said.

"It was an accident." I said.

"Adam I really don't care. I know you didn't mean to because that is your comeback when I say it's your fault." She said.

"Then why were you attacking me?" I asked.

"My hormones started to go crazy I guess." She said.

"What did you buy?" I asked. Changing the subject.

"Some girl cloths." She said.

"What about some boy cloths." I said.

"Oh yeah." She said blushing.

"We can do that together since your going to need a guys touch." I said smirking.

"Really Adam." She said.

"Yeah. Here is the bright side I go shopping with you and I will try not to complain about it." I said smiling at her.

"Deal." She said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Your really sexy." I said.

"Thank you but we are not having sex." She said smiling.

"I know. I honestly don't to because I'm to scared that we would hurt them." I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She said. "I think we should come up with some names." She said.

"Okay but lets go lay down and come up with an idea for names." I said.

"Okay let's go." She said dragging me up to our room. "Okay I want you to think about a girl and boy name and I will think of one and then we will share and decide, which one is better." She said.

"Okay." I said. I have already figured out a couple names. So I wrote them down.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay girls name. I will go first. Jasmine Miranda Torres and for a boy Adam Eugene Torres Jr. Your turn baby." She said.

"For a girl Olivia Victoria Torres and for a boy Aiden Andrew Torres." I said.

"Those are really good names." Tori said.

"You have good names." I said.

"I think you should name our daughter and I will name our son. Then in the future we can use the names that we have now for later." She said.

"Okay but do we have to name our son after me?" I asked.

"Yes I'm naming him and he can have a nickname AJ." She said.

"Okay anything you want." I said.

"Good." She said kissing me.

"Olivia and Adam jr." I said smiling. " Who should be the godparents?" I asked.

"We can choose separate godparents for them so no one can get mad at us." She said.

"Okay so let's name two people each a boy and a girl then we will match them with the baby we think would be perfect." She said.

"Okay. You can go first." I said.

"Alright. I think Clare and Drew." She said.

"I think Bianca and Tristan." I said.

"Okay so who should be the godparents to who?" She asked.

"I think Clare and Drew should be godparents to our daughter and Bianca and Tristan should be our son's." I said.

"I agree with you Adam." She said.

"Good. We can tell them tomorrow." I said.

"Okay let's go to bed I am exhausted." She said.

"Okay. Goodnight beautiful." I said kissing her forehead then turned off the light. We went to bed with great success today.

* * *

**No I am not going to kill their babies like i did in the story with Jenna and Adam!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	4. Blessed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Adam and Tori's apartment**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt someone climb me.

"Adam wake up." Tori said.

"10 more minutes." I said.

"No come make me breakfast." She said.

"10 minutes." I said covering my face with the pillow. She pulled the pillow off of me and started to bounce.

"Get up NOW!" She yelled in my ear.

"Give me 10 minutes and I will take you out to breakfast anywhere you want and we can invite Bianca, Drew, Clare, Eli, and Tristan." I said.

"Fine I will go call them but you have ten minutes to get up." She said getting off of me.

"Okay." I said. I shut my eyes for those ten minutes until I felt her back in bed.

"Ten minutes up get up Adam!" she said pushing me off the bed.

"Really." I said standing up off the ground.

"Yeah. Now get up they are going to meet us at the old country buffet in 20 minutes." She said.

"Okay." I said. I quickly got dress and then we left for OCB. Weird enough everyone got here at the same time.

We all paid for our own meals and went to find a table so we can put our stuff down. When we had our food we sat down Drew and I made sure no one was in Tori and Bianca's way to get food.

"What's up little brother?" Drew asked.

"We figured out the names and godparents for our children." I said.

"What are they?" Bianca asked.

"Olivia Victoria Torres and Adam Eugene Torres Jr." Tori said smiling.

"Wait why do you have two names?" Clare asked.

"Oh yeah were having twins. We found out two days ago we just forgot to tell everyone." I said.

"Damn Adam when you get her pregnant you get her really pregnant." Tristan said.

"Alright so who are the godparents?" Eli asked.

"Clare and Drew are godparents of Olivia and Bianca and Tristan are godparents of Adam Jr. or A.J for short." Tori said.

"Thanks bro." Drew said.

"Wow I'm touched." Clare said.

"Thanks Tor and Adam." Tristan said.

"Awe thank you guys I'm so touch." Bianca said starting to cry a bit.

"Hey what about me Torres?" Eli asked.

"Well you see we thought since you and Clare are getting married you will be a godparent to Olivia too and we figured that you wouldn't have a problem waiting for a future Aiden or Jasmine." I said.

"You already know your other kids names are?" Drew said.

"Yeah we each picked two names. One for each of them. I picked our daughters name obviously because I wouldn't want to name our child after me." I said.

"What you don't like our son's name Adam. I thought it would be a great idea but your being such a insensitive jerk." Tori got up crying walking quickly to the bathroom.

"You should just wait Adam it will be over soon." Drew said.

"What does that suppose to mean Drew that we get over things quickly because our emotions are going crazy." Bianca said getting up going to the bathroom crying too.

"What did we do wrong?" Drew asked.

"I will go get them." Clare said going after them.

"You opened your big mouths that's what you did. You never say you dislike a name in front of a pregnant person or insult their emotions." Tristan said.

"You would think we would know this by now." I said.

"Seriously dude you two need to make sure your not sticking your foot in your mouths around them." Eli said. The girls returned with food and sat back in there spots.

"Sorry for the way I overreacted." Tori said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Okay as long as your okay." I said being careful.

"I'm not sorry Drew you were being a jerk." Bianca said.

"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said what I did." Drew said.

"Okay I forgive you but your not getting any sex." Bianca said.

"Okay dear." Drew said. When everyone was done eating we were getting ready to leave the OCB.

"Do you want to go shopping for some cloths and furniture for our kids and try to find some boy things?" I asked.

"Okay." She said smiling.

We went shopping and it was fun until She started to get a little emotional but was back to normal in seconds.

* * *

**5 Months Later (I decided to do a big time skip.)**

"When are these babies going to come out?" Tori asked complaining about her backache and the fact that it was November 15. She was lying in bed.

"They will come out when their ready." I said.

"Adam your never having sex with me again." She said throwing the remote at my head.

"Stop being cranky." I said.

"Shut up and help me up." She said.

"Okay but where are you going?" I asked.

"Downstairs because if I go into labor I don't want to walk all the way down." She said as I helped her and made sure I grabbed her shoes, our cell phones, and keys just incase she does go into labor. The bag for her cloths and the baby stuff was already in the backseat of my car with the car seats in place. Last month Bianca and Tori shared a baby shower to make it easy for everyone to come. Bianca was having boy too.

"Alright I'm coming just relax baby." I said.

"I will relax when these babies are out of me." She said.

"Okay just calm down when walking down the stairs." I said holding her hand as we walked down the steps.

"I love you Adam but this really sucks." She said.

"I know sweetheart." I said kissing her head. All of a sudden she squeezed my hand really tight then water came out of her.

"Adam my water just broke." She said.

"Okay here are your slippers. Let's go." I said walking her out the door and locking it before leaving. I walked her quickly but calmly to the car.

"Okay. I will try calling everyone." She said.

"Okay just call our parents plus the doctor and I will text everyone else later." I said.

"Okay." She said. Calling everyone. When we got there a nurse with a wheelchair greeted us. We got into our room and the doctor checked on our babies. I did a group text and told everyone.

"Okay it will be any minute when it's time for the first baby to come out but you will still feel some contractions because of your second baby." Dr. Blake said.

"Okay." She said. That's when our parents arrived just in time. Tori started to go through labor. I was holding her hand the whole time.

"I see the head. You just need one more good push and the baby will be out.

"Ahhh!" Tori yelled pushing the baby out squeezing my hand really time. That's when we heard crying.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"Yes." I said.

"Come and cut the cord Adam." The nurse said. I did that quickly. "We will back with him after we clean him up because it looks like she is ready for your daughter." She said.

"Looks like the head to your daughter is coming out already." Dr. Blake said.

"Good. I don't know if I can handle this pain anymore." She said.

"Okay give a nice big push." She instructed.

"AHHHHHH!" Tori yelled squeezing my hand harder this time.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Shut up you did this to me." Tori yelled. That's when we heard another cry.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Blake said. I walked over to get ready to cut her cord. They took her so she can get cleaned up quickly then brought our son to us. He had a blue hat on while wrapped in a blanket.

"Here you go Tori." The Nurse said.

"Welcome to the world Adam Eugene Torres Jr." Tori said holding him on her chest giving him a kiss on the head.

"Here is your daughter Adam." Dr. Blake said handing me her. She had a pink hat on instead.

"Welcome to the world Olivia Victoria Torres." I said to her holding her close to my chest.

"Your son is 21 inches and weighs 8 pounds 5 ounces and your daughter is 19 inches and weighs 7 pounds and 9 ounces." Dr. Blake said,

After 5 minutes we switched babies then we let everyone else in to see them but come to find out that Bianca was feeling pain so they had to go check on the baby. In the end she had an emergency C-section. She had her son James Omar Torres 19 inches and weighs 7 pounds and 6 ounces. We ended up sharing a room, which was perfectly fine. We both had to stay at the hospital for 3 days. We had to stay since we had twins and they had to stay since they had an emergency C-section.

"I love our babies." Tori said.

"Yeah I agree they are so adorable." Bianca said.

"How are you feeling Bianca?" I asked.

"Alright now that I have my beautiful baby boy." Bianca said.

"Yeah they are so cute. I love the way Adam acts when I hold him and how Olivia smiles at her dad." Tori said.

"Yeah that is so adorable. I love how James smiles up at us." Bianca said. They both fell asleep after their conversation. When they were knocked out Drew was shirtless with James and I was shirtless with Olivia and Adam. I hold them while they fell asleep. I loved how Adam looked a lot like me since I was a girl and everything. I'm happy that I gave Olivia, Victoria for her middle name since she looks so much like her mother. Then my godson James has such a good mix of Bianca and Drew. I am completely blessed to have my babies here with me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	5. home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi; I don't own Elvis Presley Can't help falling in love**

* * *

**Adam and Tori's apartment: 3days later**

Finally we can take out babies home. I went home A couple hours on the day Olivia and Adam were born to clean up Tori's mess from when her water broke, which was quite disgusting. Drew went home since he needs to get stuff for the baby and Bianca. We decided that Bianca and Drew would come hang out with us for a while so can learn this stuff together.

"Are you ladies ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." they both said. Drew and I grabbed the babies while the girls had been holding her their bags.

"We have everything right?" Drew asked.

"Yes." They said.

We left the hospital and went straight to our cars. I handed Tori to hold a car seat while I put the other one in.

"I will be sitting in the back with them." Tori said.

"Alright." I said. I put the first car seat in with no problem maybe because I just need to put them in a stand. I grabbed the car seat from Tori so she can get in first. When she was situated I put the car seat in and shut the door to go to my side. We got there after Drew since I had to take care of two car seats.

"Finally we are home." Tori said.

"Yeah." I said placing the car seats on the table where we had two sleeping babies.

"Hey you're finally got here." Drew said. Coming in with Bianca and James.

"Yeah took us a while since we had to put two car seats in we got all the traffic." I said.

"Yeah that sucks. We should turn on a the radio and find a soothing song so I can get James to sleep." He said.

"You go ahead." I said. When Drew did that a song from Elvis Presley came on and that is when Drew and I started to join in because our uncle and his best man singed this song to our aunt.

Wise men say only

Fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

"You guys are too much." Bianca said laughing.

"Aw that was cute Olivia woke up when she heard her father and uncle sing." Tori said.

"You mean godfather." Drew corrected. That's when Adam Jr. started to cry, which made Olivia and James start to cry.

"I don't think he like your remark." I said smiling as I picked up Adam and started to coo at him to relax him. I checked his diaper and he was fine there so he must be hungry. "I think he may be hungry." I said.

"Okay give me a minute so I can get the bottles ready." Tori said. Putting the baby in the car seat

"I will help you." Bianca said handing Drew James. While Tori and Bianca did that there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and it was my parents and Tori's parents.

"Hello sweetheart we came to see our grandbabies." My mom said kissing my cheek. Then my mother-in-law did the same thing.

"Is it alright if I take him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah of course but we were about to feed them." I said.

"That's okay." Sam said.

"Where is Olivia?" Roger asked.

"In the car seat." I said.

"Okay I'm going to hold her." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"After that we want a turn." My dad said.

"Drew is it alright if we hold James?" My mom asked.

"Of course." He said handing him over.

"How did we each become baby less?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." I said confused.

"Hey where are the babies?" Tori asked.

"Over there." I said pointing to the baby stealers.

"How did this happen?" Bianca asked.

"No idea." Drew and I said.

"Figures. Mom and Dad they need to eat." Tori told them.

"We can feed them." Sam said.

"Okay but only this one time me and Adam need to do this ourselves we cant have you coming over every time on short notice and take over." Tori said.

"We understand." Tori's parents said.

"Don't worry we understand too we just want to get a little time with them." My mom said.

"Alright." Tori said.

They all stayed for about two hours.

"Thank god were alone." I said sitting on the bed with A.J.

"They weren't that bad." She said moving next to me with Olivia.

"Don't lie they were awful. This is our first time holding our children since they got here." I said.

"Adam they weren't that bad. They're just happy they have grandkids. Your parents are happy that you and Drew have kids on the same day." Tori said.

"I think it's going to get harder when they get older with parties because I don't think they are going to be happy sharing a birthday party every year." I said.

"Yeah your right. We can always share a birthday for the first 5-8 years then change it up and talk with Bianca and Drew so we don't plan on the same day." Tori said.

"Yeah we can do that." I said lying down with A.J on my chest sound to sleep.

"Why he sleeping and she isn't?" Tori asked.

"Lay her on your chest and relax for a bit then she should sleep." I said.

"Okay I will try but if it doesn't work were switching babies." She said.

"Whatever you want." I said. After a few minutes she was still up and started to whimper.

"Adam can you take her?" Tori said.

"Okay." I said putting A.J in the middle then I grabbed Olivia and lay her on my chest. She grabbed A.J and placed him on her chest. In minutes Olivia was asleep.

"Really?" she asked and I started to laugh lightly.

"Yes she is already a daddy's girl." I said.

"They both love you more then me." Tori said.

"No they don't. They love us both equally." I said.

"I know I was just giving you crap baby." She said.

"Let's put them in their cribs." I said.

"Okay." She said we got up and placed them nicely in the crib. For right now we have them in our room until they are big enough to sleep alone and when they don't cry as much. We sat back in bed and she climbed my waist.

"How horny are you?" She asked me.

"Quite horny actually but let's not talk about this until 2 months are up for when you get your check up and when you have healed." I said.

"Fine but now I can lay on top of you." She said smiling.

"Okay so lets cuddle." I said and that's what we did for the rest of the night until we fell asleep until we woke up many times during the night to feed, burp, and change a diaper.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	6. not good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Adam and Tori's apartment: 1 month later**

It's been only a month and I'm dying. If it wasn't one baby it was the other. It was either they were hungry or they need there diaper change. It was every hour or two. Tori and I were still sleeping until we started to hear crying. I woke up and looked at the time it was 6 in the morning I groaned and started to get up. I went to see whom it was even by the cry I knew it was Olivia their cries are different from each other. I walked to her crib quickly before she woke up Adam. When I picked her up she stopped crying and started to smile and giggle. I checked her diaper and there was nothing and she wasn't hungry.

"What so funny?" I asked her smiling. "You just wanted daddy to hold you huh?" I said and she just giggled.

"She is Daddy's little girl." I heard Tori from behind me.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"I was but I heard her crying and I felt you leave the bed then I thought you might need help since she can wake up her brother." She said. I just smiled at her.

"She is just like you when it comes to wanting something." I said smirking.

"He is just like you when it comes to sleeping longer without being disturbed." She said.

"Who blames him? If I could sleep as long as him I would." I said smiling at her.

"I know you would but that's what you get when we decide to have a baby and ended up with two." She said smiling.

"Yeah. I love how she is. I'm going to lay on the bed with her on my chest." I said. We started to hear a whimper come from Adam's crib so Tori went and grabbed him. First checking his diaper. When it was all right she just brought him with her to try and sleep a little longer. We got to sleep about 3 hours longer before they decided it was it was time to wake up. We changed their diapers and feed them right when we were done. We played with them for a while before they fell asleep again.

"Hey go take a nice long shower while they are sleeping." I said to Tori.

"Alright Thanks baby." She said getting up. Before going she kissed my lips and walked up the stairs. I heard a knock on the door so I got up and answered it by checking the peephole first and I notice it was my mom and Tori's mom. I opened the door.

"Hello Adam." My mom said.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hello Ladies." I said walking back to where Adam and Olivia laid.

"Awww they are so adorable." My mom said.

"Where is Tori?" Sam asked.

"She is taking a shower." I said.

"Okay." Sam said. We heard a small whimper, which turned into a crying. I looked over and it was Olivia again before I knew it Adam started to cry too. I quickly picked up Adam who calmed down easily. My mom grabbed Olivia but she was still crying. I handed Adam to Sam and grabbed Olivia. Once she was in my arms she stopped crying.

"She was just crying. She didn't stop when I picked her up but she stops when you have her." My mom said.

"She is Daddy's little girl already. She reminds me how Tori was when she was little she didn't like when she was away from him for long." Sam said.

"Makes since. I love how he is just perfectly fine with whoever holds him." I said.

"Hey is everything alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah everything is good Olivia just wanted me to hold her." I said.

"Like always. Such a daddy's girl." Tori said coming down the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart." Sam said getting up hugging her.

"Oh hey mom and Audra." Tori said.

"Can you take her so I can take a quick shower?" I asked.

"Yeah just be quick because she always ends up crying when you go somewhere." She said.

"Maybe you need to start holding her more so she doesn't cry as much." I said.

"Fine I will." She said. I just chuckled walking up the stairs to take a shower. I took about 20 minute shower and it felt good. When I came down I saw them laughing as Olivia and Adam were playing.

"I will see you ladies later I have to run to the store and buy a few things." I said.

"Okay." They said.

I went to the store to buy some baby things and food supplies. Then I got a text from Drew.

DT: Do you want to go to a strip club?

AT: No. Why?

DT: Come on bro neither of is getting any action.

AT: Drew I can't leave Tori with both of them.

DT: Dude just tell her that your hang out with me at a store and will be back soon.

AT: I don't know.

DT: Adam stop being a pussy and just do it.

AT: Maybe.

I decided to call Tori and asked her if that was fine if I go spend sometime with Drew. She thought it over for a few minutes and said yes.

AT: Alright, I will meet you there in 10 minutes.

DT: Cool see you their bro.

I got there and I saw Drew in his car waiting for me. I pulled up next to him and got out of the car and walked in with him. We already had cash in our pockets. We bought some beers and watched, as the girls were pole dancing.

"Hey sexy would you like to have a little fun with me?" A woman came near me and started to move her hands on my chest.

"I don't know about that." I said.

"Bro just go and get a lap dance." Drew said.

"Fine." I said.

"Follow me then." She said grabbing my hand as she walked me to a back room. I sat down in front of her and she started to grind a pond me. She started to move her big ass over my cock and I started to feel that I was getting turned on. I started to drink more of my beer until it was finished. She kept on grinding and moving in so many different directions that I wanted to fuck her but I tried to have control. I knew it was a bad thought but I couldn't help it. I was getting a bigger boner and once it was over I wanted another one but I knew it would be a bad idea. I walked out and saw that Drew wasn't in here so I took a seat and got another beer. A few minutes later until I saw him walking out from the back. Where you can get a lap dance.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. Getting up from where I was sitting.

"Don't forget to delete your text messages when I asked you to come here so we don't get in trouble plus take a shower when you get home." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"Hey wait we need to do something about this smell. Here you go." He said throwing beer on me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"It makes you smell like you were drinking. Now throw some on me." He said and I did as I was told. I drove straight home feeling a little guilty for what just happened. I got home in about 20 minutes and with Drew behind me. I grabbed the stuff I grabbed and went in the house I notice Tori wasn't downstairs with the kids so I put the stuff away and walked to my room. When I got there I saw her looking at the children when they were sleeping I put the stuff on the bed and grabbed some fresh cloths. She looked over at me and scrunched her nose.

"You stink. What were you two doing?" She asked.

"We went to a bar." I said.

"Oh. Try not drinking for a while because I think you missed your mouth a few times." She said smiling.

"Maybe I will." I said smiling.

"Okay." She said. I walked over to the nightstand to plug my phone in before I took a shower.

"I will be back in a bit." I said.

"Alright." She said. I walked into the shower and just let the water hit my body as I started to wash my whole body. Then I washed my hair. I was all done but then I heard the door slam open and close. I moved the curtain to see a really pissed off Tori with my phone in her hand.

"You went to a strip club! I can't believe you gotten a lap dance!" She yelled more then asked. 'Shit I forgot to delete those text messages.

"You went through my phone?" I asked her.

"You gotten a text message from Drew saying 'How was the lap dance'" She said yelling. I looked at her guilty and I felt bad. "You better think harder before you lie to me again Adam." Tori said. I got out of the shower and grabbed the towel. I moved close to her but she moved away from me.

"I did go to the strip club with Drew and I did have a lap dance." I admitted.

"I can't believe you would do this Adam. You can sleep on the couch and don't talk to me." She said slamming my phone on my chest.

"Tori." I called out.

"Leave me alone Adam!" she said walking to the bedroom and shutting the door. I heard her talking to someone. That's when I got a call from Drew. I started walking down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Hello." I said.

"What the fuck Adam. Bianca is pissed off at me because Tori called her telling her we went to a strip club. I can't believe you fucking told her." Drew said.

"Are you fucking stupid you're the one who text me and said how was my lap dance then she came in to the bathroom freaking out on me. This is your fault for texting me that." I said.

"How was I supposed to know that she would see your phone?" Drew said.

"Drew my point is that this is not all my fault. It is both of our since we decided to go to the strip club." I said.

"Yeah your right sorry I will see you tomorrow. I have to sleep on the couch for who knows how long." Drew said.

"Same here." I said.

"We are so fucked." Drew said.

"Beyond that." I said groaning.

"Yeah well talk to you later bro." He said.

"Okay bye." I said. I went to grab a blanket from the closet and lay on the most uncomfortable couch as I covered myself. I knew if I tried talking to her even more she would get mad and leave. I fell a sleep thinking how to fix this.

"Wake up." I heard as the blanket got pulled off of me.

"What!" I yelled.

"Get up Adam!" Tori yelled at me. I looked up at her. It looked like she was crying all night. 'Just great I made her cry.' I thought to myself.

"Tori?" I said.

"Adam don't talk. Your not allowed to your going to listen to what I have to say." She said then there was knock on the door. She went to open it and it was Drew, James, and Bianca. Bianca placed James in the playpen.

"Drew sit." Bianca demanded. He did as he was told.

"You two assholes are on probation with us. You will only go to the store, work, and any other place that we send you unless we are with you for the next 6 months." Bianca said.

"What!" Drew and I yelled.

"You two have no room for arguing. You guys went to strip clubs to get a lap dance when you have a wife or a fiancé taking care of your children." Tori said.

"It wasn't like you were doing anything for us any ways. If you guys actually did something then maybe we would have never gone to the strip club." Drew said.

"Oh really is that how you feel Drew?" Bianca asked him.

"Yeah it is." He said.

"Okay. You know what Drew that is why I called Audra and Sam over here today and told them everything her two sons were doing while we were taking care of there children." Bianca said.

"You didn't." Drew said. I just kept my mouth shut looking at them with disbelief.

"Oh yeah they did. I can't believe you two would go to a strip club and get a lap dance. When you have children you need to take care of." My mom said walking through the door. "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" my mom asked. Looking in between us. We looked at each other.

"NO!" We yelled.

"What did you just say?" My mom asked getting closer to us. It was my turn to speak up.

"We have nothing to say. We went to a strip club we got a lap dance. We needed something when we can't get it from them. If we kept begging for sex. We would just get in trouble either way. We don't win so I don't see anything else we can say but sorry that we were weak men and decided to go to the strip club." I said.

"Besides we were not getting any until another month or longer. You guys are acting like we went and fucked some whore." Drew added on.

"That doesn't give you two the right to do any of this." Sam said.

"Okay we get." I said.

"Watch your attitude young man." My mom said. I was getting annoyed. I was getting attacked and I couldn't stand it I wanted to fucking flip.

"How dare you talk to my mother like that?" Tori said.

"Stop treating us like we are little children." I said.

"Stop acting like one." Bianca threw back. I had enough of this. I stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" Tori asked.

"I'm leaving I'm tired of this. I felt bad but now that you guys decided to do this I can give two shits what I did." I said. "Drew, Are you coming?" I asked Drew.

"Yeah let's get out of here." He said following me. We were walking out until our mom grabbed our arms.

"You two are not going any where." My mom said.

"Let go of us. We are not little kids anymore we can go any where we please. Especially when we are getting attacked by all of you. You think anybody would just stand here and take this. I don't want to be around none of you." I said. Yanking my arm from my mom's grasped and went straight to my car. Drew followed me within seconds. We got into my car and left and went to a restaurant to get some food.

"What are we going to do to fix this Adam?" Drew asked.

"We can go on the probation they asked us to do and we can show them that we are sorry." I said.

"Yeah we can do that." Drew said.

"We can't leave them alone with the children." I said.

"Yeah I feel awful that we did that." Drew said.

"Yeah lets stick to just bars." I said.

"Yeah I agree with you." Drew said. We ate our meals and went shopping for some things for Tori and Bianca. We pulled up to the driveway and it looked like my mom and Tori's mom was gone.

"Good Luck Drew." I said.

"Same to you." Drew said. We both got out of the car and went straight for our houses. I unlocked the door.

"Tori!" I yelled through the house but didn't get an answer. I walked through the whole house and notice that there was no sign of Tori or the kids. I noticed some stuff was missing. I walked down the stairs to the living room and notice there was a note on the table with my name on it.

_Adam,_

_I went to my parent's house with the children. I don't know why your acting the way you are Adam but I don't like it and I don't want my children around that. I don't think we should be together for a while. I'm also moving out of the apartment. I'm sorry but I don't think I can marry you if your just going to go to strip clubs, drink, and walk out on me when things get tough. I hope you enjoy yourself Adam._

_-Tori_

What did I just read? That's when I looked down on the table and notice it been Tori's engagement ring on the table. I picked it up and looked at it. I got up off the couch and just let out all my anger out on the apartment. I started to break things. I threw the lamp at the wall and started throwing everything. I punched my wall and made a big hole in the wall. My hand started to hurt badly. How could she just leave me here? I need her and our kids. I was so mad that I punched the wall again and made another hole. I started to hold my hand. I tried calling Tori but I just got her answering machine.

"Tori please talk to me. We need to talk about this. I wasn't walking away from you. Please call me back?" I said signing after I hanged up. She didn't come back home and I just lay on the couch hoping she would return. I couldn't sleep until she talked to me.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up and looked around hoping it was all a terrible nightmare and I would wake up holding Tori in my arms but no it was just the mess I made yesterday. I put my hand through my hair but that's when I started to have a shooting pain in my hand and started to groan. I started to hear noises outside the door.

"What if he is in there?" I heard a girl voice said.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm right here." I heard a male voice said.

"He won't touch you." Another girl voice said. I heard the door open and then I heard a few gasps, as the door was opened to see the mess that was made out of the living room. Let's just say they don't want to see the kitchen. I just sat on the couch not moving or looking up.

"Adam?" My mom asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"I destroyed everything in the living room and kitchen." I said.

"The kitchen?" My mom asked and walked through the living room. I heard a loud gasp. I bet she found the blood on the floor too. She walked back in her and took in the holes in the wall. "Adam, Please tell me that is not blood on the floor in the kitchen?" she said.

"If I did then I would be lying." I said.

"How did that happen?" Tori spoke up.

"I just broke multiple things in my hand when I was throwing them." I said calmly.

"What is wrong with you?" Roger asked me.

"Everything." I said way to calmly for their liking.

"What is in this bag?" Tori asked.

"Stuff that I got for you to tell you I was sorry and I agreed to the terms you and Bianca set for me and Drew." I said.

"Oh." She said walking over and sitting next to me. She grabbed my hands and notice that one was swollen with blood dripping out of it. "Adam why did you do this?" she asked.

"Once I read the letter I needed to let out my anger some how." I said.

"My letter did this to you?" She asked and I just nodded.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean for this to happen. I just wasn't thinking straight when it was suggested." I said.

"We still need our space from each other Adam." Tori said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm going to grab your stuff." Roger said.

"Okay." Tori said getting off the couch.

"Adam I should take you to the hospital." My mom said.

"No I'm fine." I said lying back down on the couch. They were just staring at me.

"Adam you should go to the hospital." Roger insisted.

"I'm fine." I said again.

"Okay. We will just go since I got my stuff." Tori said and I just nodded.

When she left with my mom and her dad. Once I heard the cars were out of the driveway. I started to breakdown and cry. 'I fucked up big time.' I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and it was Drew.

"Hey." I said.

"Let's go to the hospital Adam." He said.

"Why are you hurt?" I asked.

"No your hurt Adam." He said.

"Is Bianca still staying with you?" I asked.

"Yeah as long as I do as she says. I heard that Tori left. Let's go." He said.

"No I want my body to feel the pain my heart is feeling." I said.

"Adam this isn't healthy for you." He said.

"Fine we can go." I said. We left for the hospital and I got my hand checked out. I had a broken hand I needed stitches from the glass that broke. When I got home I decided to start to clean my mess up. I went shopping to get supplies to fix the wall and to replace all the dishes. I made sure I got everything taken care of and that everything piece of glass was picked up. I went up stairs and lied on the bed and I didn't know what I should do. I felt like I lost the love of my life from just one mistake. I need to fix this soon before it's to late I love her to much to let her go.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	7. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

When I returned to my parent's house after I went to grab my stuff from the apartment. I felt a little guilty leaving Adam alone when he is clearly not himself right now but I couldn't have our children near him when he was acting like that. I can't believe he did that to the living room. I walked into the house where I saw my mom having difficulty with Olivia and Adam. Olivia was crying up a storm and didn't stop until she tired herself out.

"Finally she stopped crying. I thought AJ was going to wake up every time." My mom said.

"He is a heavy sleeper just like Ad-" I stopped myself from finishing the sentence. "I'm going to go upstairs with them." I said grabbing them both and walked up the stairs with my parents following so they can put my stuff in my room. They put it down and were walking out of the room.

"I know your scared from the way you saw Adam, Tori but you two need some time a part you don't know what he might do to you if your not careful." My dad said walking completely out of my room. I was a little annoyed that he said that but he was completely true. I placed Olivia and Adam into their crib and lie on my bed thinking of everything that happen in two days can make everything that was going perfect hit the fan in seconds.

'Why did you have to be stupid and go to a strip club? Was I not good enough for him? I can't believe he would do that to me. Stupid whores and giving my fiancé a lap dance. Stupid Drew for suggesting it and stupid Adam for agreeing with him.' I thought. I decided to take a nap while the kids were sleeping. I slept for a good 2 hours until I heard crying. I got up and checked whom it was. Thank god it was Adam crying I picked him up and cooed to him as I went to go change his diaper. He was so playful within seconds and giggled. He was smiling at me just like his father did. 'Great why did you have to look so much like him and why did I give you his name. I didn't think this one through.' I thought to myself. After we played he fell back to sleep. I placed him back into his crib and decided to grab Olivia before she was staying up all night.

She was sleeping so calmly I didn't want to wake her so I just went to change her. I laid her on the bed and I sat next to her and watched her sleep. Then she started to whimper. She started to cry. "Oh no please don't cry Olivia. Are you hungry?" I asked even though I knew she couldn't answer yet. I try to breast feed her but she didn't want that she started to cry louder. My mom came into my room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No Olivia won't stop crying and I already changed her diaper." I said.

"Maybe she is hungry." My mom suggested.

"No I tried already and she wouldn't drink I just started to scream and cry more." I said.

"Maybe she wants her dad." My mom suggested.

"I really wished she wasn't. Its not good for them to be around him right now." I said.

"Tori I know he hurt you and then trashed the living room but your children need their father and you can't get Olivia to stop crying without him." She said.

"I know and it's hard but he made his choice." I said.

"I know that but to be honest I think he was overwhelmed with getting attacked by four people. That he needed to go." My mom said.

"Maybe he was upset he got caught." I said.

"Do you need any help?" she asked changing the subject.

"No thanks." I said.

"Okay." She said and left.

"Your daddy is a jerk." I said to Olivia and she stared at me as she stopped crying.

"I love you Olivia." I said kissing her head.

The rest of the night was really rough and I didn't have any help. 'Maybe I should go back with Adam. It will work better that way.' I thought. I started to gather my stuff and put it in my car. I made sure I had everything before I grabbed the babies and went to my car.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked with my mom behind me.

"I need to go home and stay with Adam. I need his help with the twins. I can't take care of them alone." I said.

"We understand. Even if I do think it's a bad idea." He said.

"Thank you for everything." I said.

"Sweetheart you're our little princess." My dad said. I grabbed the babies and put them in the car making sure they were secure. I went straight home I brought the babies inside the house first. I notice everything was fixed when I walked in. I walked up the stairs and saw Adam asleep on the bed. I place the babies in their cribs and looked over at Adam. He had his hand wrapped. 'At least he went to the hospital.' I thought to myself before going to grab all of my stuff out of the car. I just placed it in the living room. I went back up stairs and sat on the bed. I know I shouldn't move close to Adam especially since he went to a strip club but I couldn't help myself I needed to feel him close to me. I moved over and rested my head on his chest and entwined our legs together and snuggled into him. I felt his arm wrap around me and I fell asleep right away as I heard his silent breathing.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I woke up to hearing someone snoring and close to my side and my legs entwined. I looked over to my side to sleeping Tori. 'She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I wonder if she is staying or just visiting. I wonder how much sleep she gotten last night.' I thought. She started to stir. Her eyes opened up and met mine.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said moving away from me.

"Tori-" I started but was interrupted.

"I'm still mad with you, I just needed help with the babies and I couldn't just leave you alone the way you were." She said.

"Okay but I didn't walk out on you. I was getting attacked and I knew what I did was wrong and I was going to agree to your terms when it came to being on that 6 months probation. I didn't want to lose you for a stupid mistake. I love you to much to let you go." I said.

"I love you too and your definitely on that 6 month probation and I know I haven't been the best but that doesn't give you the right to go to a place like a strip club. Adam I didn't mean for you to get attacked but after when I returned and saw what happen to the apartment I got scared." She said.

"Your completely right. I know and I'm sorry. I just was hurting so much that I needed another source of pain to stop thinking about you but that didn't work." I said.

"I think you need to take angry management courses." She said.

"How about going to a counselor?" I asked.

"Okay. Adam I love you so much." Tori said.

"I love you so much too Tori." I said. She moved closer.

"Do you have my engagement ring?" she asked.

"Yeah I do why?" I asked.

"Can you put it back on my finger?" She asked.

"Of course." I said pulling her ring out of my pocket and put it back where it belonged.

"Thank you." She said pecking my lips. "Oh and Olivia missed you she was crying all night yesterday that she wouldn't stop until she got tired or was hungry." She said.

"She loves me." I said smiling.

"Yeah she does." She said kissing me.

"I missed that." I said to her.

"I missed it too but if you ever kiss another girl or go to a strip club again you will never kiss me again and we will be through." She said looking at me seriously.

"Okay. I don't plan on it anyways." I said.

"Good." She said. Then we heard crying. "You can grab her." She said.

"How did you know it's her that's crying?" I asked.

"She has been crying the whole time." She said. I grabbed her and carried her back tot the bed. She was giggling the whole time he placed her on the bed and started to play with her. "Who cleaned the living room and kitchen?" she asked.

"I did clean the mess I made." I said.

"Okay. I hope you don't do that again it made me nervous to even return." She said.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Please just don't do that again Adam." She said.

"I will try." I said.

"Okay." She said. Then I just her more giggles come from Olivia. Adam was still sleeping must have been up all night too. After we were done talking Tori fell asleep within minutes.

"You really kept mommy up all night huh?" I asked Olivia. She was only laughing and smiling. "You are such a daddy's girl." I said to her kissing her head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	8. Tease

**Disclaimer: I dont own degrassi**

* * *

I was up early giving Olivia a bath since she was up early.

"Why are you so easy for daddy but not mommy?" I asked her and she just started to giggle. Once she was done with her bath. I rocked her to sleep and went down stairs to start to make breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, home fries, and toast. I sat it on a tray as I grabbed orange juice, butter, ketchup, jam, salt, and pepper. I brought it upstairs to Tori. She was slowly waking up.

"Hey sleepy head." I said giving her food that I made for her.

"Thanks Adam." She said. We started to hear a whimper coming from the crib. "It might be Olivia." she said.

"No I believe it's AJ since I changed, feed and gave Olivia a bath before I made you breakfast." I said walking to the crib and picking up Adam since he was crying. I changed his diaper and started to rock him.

"He might be hungry I will go grab him a bottle." she said getting up.

"Were you helpful to mommy when she went to your grandparents house. Did you protect her from Olivia keeping her up late." I asked him tickling him.

"No he was killing me with Olivia." Tori said returning with the bottle and handing it to me. I started to feed him. When he was done I started to burp him. I gave him a erebath after and rocked him back to sleep.

"I'm going to have a problem with sleeping tonight." Tori said to me. I started to smirk at her and she looked at me confused. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Maybe I can wear you out if you wanted to." I said. She looked at me like I was retarded and shake her head going to the bathroom. I just sat on the bed knowing that meant no.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that to me." Tori said annoyed from the bathroom while shutting the door.

"I was only joking. Sort of." I said. She didn't answer. I only heard the water running. 'Great I just pissed her off.' I thought to myself. I walked into the bathroom.

"Adam what are you doing you need to watching the babies." she said.

"They are fine Tori now relax a bit. We need to talk." I said.

"Adam I'm not having sex with you. I just returned home from us arguing 3hours ago. Plus I can't have sex for another month." she said loudly.

"Okay sorry for joking around with you." I said looking at her even though I really wanted to push her up against the wall. I just walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed. She came out in a towel to get changed. 'is she trying to kill me.' I thought to myself.

"Stop staring at me." she said.

"Stop teasing me." I said. She was only in a tank top and short shorts as she crawled on top of me and started to make-out. She pulled away and smiled.

"This is teasing you." she said climbing off of me and putting on pajama bottoms.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Your welcome." she said. Smiling at me.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	9. Psycho is back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

**Adam's POV**

It's been quite busy at our apartment lately. With Tori and I going to our classes on campus, Work, therapy, anger management courses and the babies are schedules have been a little messed up. Thank god this is my last semester at the college then I graduate and have a better job then what I do now. Then Tori and I won't have to worry about much. I only have two more classes for my anger management then that will come to an end.

I was getting off of work a little early today so I hurried home to help Tori with the babies. Those two are getting so big and it's only been two months. Olivia is starting to make some of Tori's facial expressions when she is upset. I really think I'm going to have a problem with her when she gets older especially with the daddy's little girl thing. I better go get my shotgun license. AJ looks a little like me but I can't really tell since the whole transgender thing. Even little James is looking more like his mom right now. Drew gets upset about that but I always tell him she spends every second with him since your so busy at work plus his genes must of been beaten by hers.

When I got to the door of my home. I heard some crying so I quickly unlocked the door and opened the door. I saw Tori freaking out while Olivia and AJ were crying. I quickly took Olivia and started to rock her as she slowly started to calm down. AJ was calming down when Tori was rocking him.

"You have good timing." Tori said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well everything was going great but AJ started to cry then that started up Olivia. I was also studying for a test that I have next week." Tori said.

"Oh it's a good thing I came home then. Do they need to be feed, change, bath, or put to bed?" I asked her giving her a smile.

"Everything but feed since I did that 20 minutes ago." She said.

"Okay so let's go get them ready for baths and bed." I said.

"Alright." She said. We walked upstairs and straight to our bedroom where the changing rooms were. we took off their diapers and grabbed their towel as we walked into the bathroom. I handed her Olivia as I started to warm up the bath tub for them. when it was warm i grabbed their things before putting them in. Tori was washing Olivia while I washed Adam. They both were giggling whiled we washed them. When they were finally done we got them out dried them off and put them in their pajamas. Olivia had pink and purple pajamas with Daddy's little cheerleader with pom pom all around it. Adam was wearing blue and red pajamas with mommy's little superstar. We rocked them both to sleep and then once they went to bed we put them in their beds. it took about 30 minutes for everything. when they were asleep i grabbed the baby monitor and we went down to the living room quietly. We sat on the couch. I looked at Tori as she started to study.

"Your absolutely beautiful." I said smiling at her. She looked up from her notes and smile.

"Your not getting anywhere tonight either." She said smiling at me. She is talking about the many nights I tried to persuade her into having sex with me. Each night I was either teased and turned down or just turned down.

"That wasn't the reason I was telling you your beautiful but since you brought it up. Can we?" I asked smiling at her.

"No Adam." she giggled at me when I started to pout.

"Fine but why not?" I asked.

"Adam let's remember where are children sleep in our bedroom still and were not having sex in the living room, kitchen, in the car or in the bathroom." She said.

"Fine but tomorrow were starting to move them to their rooms so we all can get used to it." I said.

"I know we talked about that last week since you have the weekend off besides school on tomorrow so it will be after." She said.

"Exactly but after class I was thinking we can take the babies shopping to get them new cloths." I said.

"Yeah that sounds fun." she said kissing my lips. After she was done studying and we ate dinner we went to our room. We changed the babies and feed them again and placed them back into their cribs. I went to take a shower and got into my pajamas I was wearing a black Tank with plaid pajama bottoms. Tori took a shower next but I fell asleep before she got out since girls take forever to get out even if it was only for bed. when she was in the bed I felt her hit me with a pillow.

"Jerk." she said. I just rolled over and wrapped my arm around her. "Much better." she said.

"Good." I mumbled.

* * *

**Next day at the mall**

We went shopping with the babies at the mall. I was pushing the stroller that was built for twins. We went to the boy cloths since Adam needs new cloths with the rate he is growing.

"We need to get him some flannels." Tori said.

"Yeah and some more onesies." I said.

"Right. We can grab a few shirts and pants to make an outfit then we need socks, jackets and shoes." Tori said. We grabbed all of that for Adam now we were working on Olivia's cloths.

"We need some onesies, socks, shirts, jackets, pants, and shoes." I said.

"How about a dress?" she asked.

"It's January we can wait until it's spring to get them some spring stuff with a bathing suit." I said.

"Fine." We found everything quickly but Tori was going a little overboard so I started to cut her off on the baby shopping. When we were finally done we went to get some more baby things. when we were getting out of the baby aisle we ran into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tori said.

"No that was my fault." the guy said as he started to look up at us. "Tori Santamaria is that you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah and who are you?" She asked back. I was just watching the scene quietly.

"You don't remember me. Well I'm Brad." He said.

"Are you talking about the Brad that went to Degrassi and shot my boyfriend?" Tori asked.

"Yeah that was me. I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to go that far. I guess it was just bound to happen." He said.

"Yeah but you weren't the one in the coma and who was shot." I piped in looking a little annoyed.

"This doesn't have anything to do you so why don't you keep pushing your baby carriage and carry on with your day sir." He said. That's when I started to glare at him.

"Sorry but I'm not leaving my fiancé with a psycho." I said.

"Fiancé?" He asked.

"Yeah. He is Adam the one you shot." Tori said.

"Oh who's babies are those?" He asked.

"Their our children but we need to get going." I said.

"Okay sure." He said. we walked away and to the cash register.

"That was weird. Why is he out of jail?" Tori said.

"I don't know but I don't trust him. Especially since he was focusing on when I said fiancé and not psycho." I said.

"I agree with you. Let's go home." She said.

* * *

**Oh shit Brad's out of jail. I hope Adam is ****wrong.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	10. Need a gun

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

* * *

Adam and Tori's appartment

I was resting in bed thinking about running into brad. 'Should I start to get worried for my kids and Tori's safety or am I just getting paranoid.' I thought.

"Earth to Adam can you help me with your daughter." she said handing me Olivia.

"Why is she always my daughter when she starts to cry for you?" I asked her while holding Olivia.

"Because she stops when she is in your arms so what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Um nothing important." I said bouncing Olivia a bit.

"Don't lie to me Adam I know when your stuck in your head." Tori said.

"Okay I was thinking about how to open your legs for me." I said smirking at her.

"Yeah that's not going to happen until you tell me the truth Torres." She said.

"I was just thinking about brad. I don't know if I should get worried." I told her looking at Olivia as she was giggling. She was adorable for two months old and Adam was just fast asleep on Tori's chest.

"Adam I'm not going to tell you don't worry about him because that might end up back firing in my face again but try not to let it get to you. Let's put them in the crib and start to get there room set up." Tori said. During the time Tori was talking Olivia slowly fell asleep.

"Okay let's do it." I said getting up and placing her in her crib. I grabbed the diaper changing bed/shelf and moved it to the middle of the room. We organized all of the kids cloths in the closet and in the dresser. We organize all the stuff animals. We put Adam and Olivia's name on the wall to where their cribs were going to be. Tori grabbed each baby out of the crib as I moved the crib to the spot that they needed to be in. When I was done i turned on and placed the baby monitor on the dresser.

"That wasn't as long as I thought it would be." Tori said as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"What are we making for dinner?" I asked.

"How about we order something?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me as long as I have you for desert." I said kissing her neck.

"maybe I have been on birth control for a while." she said.

"Let's go order." I said.

"Okay." I said.

We order pizza with hot wings. I heard a knock on the door.

"Adam I got it." Tori said.

"Okay." I yelled.

"Brad what are you doing here?" I heard Tori asked. I quickly went down the stairs to see what was going on.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look today." he said. That's when I walked in front of Tori.

"I don't know how you know our address but you have to leave." I said.

"Oh that I just followed you guys. Funny thing is we were in the same parking lot." he said which really creeped me out to a point that I started to push Tori farther away.

"You need to go and now." I said closing the door but he caught it.

"I'm not going anywhere without my fiancé and kids." Brad said and I looked at him like he was beyond psycho.

"Tori go check on the kids." I said to her and she left quickly.

"I don't know who you think you are Adam telling my fiancé what to do." He said.

"You need to wake up and realize you need help. She isn't your fiancé and those are not your kids. This is my family and you need to leave now!" I said.

"I don't think you understand me Adam." Brad said pulling out the gun. 'Not again.' i thought. He pointed it at me. "Let's see heat your going to say this time." He said.

"Your not going to get away with this if you think so." I said. He started to laugh.

"all I had to do was be good in jail and I got off early plus there wasn't enough room in jail anymore so they let me go. Just the way I hope it was going to happen but I didn't think it would be early. It was like god wanted me to find Tori again and it was amazing that she already has my kids so this was perfect. Don't worry Adam this time I will kill you and you will not suffer." He said as he pointed the gun at me about to pull the trigger. I quickly went for the gun and I was fighting with him for the gun that it shot him in his leg. I quickly punched him out and just in time the cops were here.

I finally let out the breath that was holding the whole time.

We were questioned by the police for a few minutes by the police and in the car a block away they found the pizza guy shot and dead in the car.

When the police came Drew and Bianca came over right away.

"Man I can't believe the same guy try to kill you again." Drew said.

"Yeah I think it's time for us to get a bigger place even though we just got finished with the babies room today." I said.

"I understand that Adam but where you going to live?"He asked.

"Where going to ask her mom to help since she is a real estate agent so she can help us find a place safe for us and the babies." I said. I heard a knock at the door.

"Adam get the door." Tori demanded.

"okay." I said going to the door to reveal Tori and my parents.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked.

"Whos blood is that?" my mom asked.

"Mom, dad!" Tori said giving them a hug.

"Psycho Brad happen and it's his blood." I said.

"Psycho Brad?" Roger asked.

"The one that shot me in high school he is still very obsessed with Tori. When we ran into him today he followed us home apparently oh and he killed the pizza guy that was delivering us food." I said.

"Wow how is that his blood?" my mom asked.

"It was aimed at me and I fought with him to get the gun from him but he ended up shooting himself then I quickly punched and he was knocked out." I said.

"Oh my god please promise me you won't do that again." my mom said.

"I only promise not to do that again if it's not my family or myself the guns point at." I said okay.

"Can we talk about something else like us moving out of this house and finding a different one. I don't want a place with someones pool of blood on the floor who tried to kill us." Tori said.

"Actually he was trying to kill me so he could marry you and pretend that my kids was his." I said she just glared at me. "I'm just telling you what he said." I id.

"whatever." she said as she was holding Adam and my mom was holding Olivia.

"Okay you talk about the house thing and us guys will find something to cook since it's 5." I said and she just nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Roger asked.

"How would she react to me getting a license for a gun and get a gun?" I asked.

"Oh I think you might want to do that secretly." Roger said.

"Don't tell your mom about that either." my dad said.

"well I was going to go through a safety course." I said.

"I want to join you in that too Adam I don't know when this stuff will happen." Drew said.

"Good luck to you boys because you will get killed by your fiancé/wife and mother." my dad said.

"Why would we kill them?" My mom asked. We all jumped.

"I swear their like ninjas." I said.

"Stop joking and tell us." my mom demand.

"Drew and I were thinking about learning gun safety, getting a license, and a gun in a safe box." I said.

"That is not happening. Neither of my sons will be having a gun especially with babies in their homes." my mom said.

"Thats why weren't going to tell you but your the one that keeps on getting a gun pointed at you. That's me. Three times now this time I was lucky to not get shoot. I could of died. Tori and the kids still could of got hurt." I said.

"you can only learn the gun safety but no guns in the house." Tori said.

"Alright." I said.

"well we better get going. Tomorrow we will start looking for a new place for you guys." I said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
